Harry Potter and That thing you do Reunion
by Prince Chupac
Summary: it has been 8 years since Wonders first Record was on a radio then it comes to haunt Harry and he gets a card for the 8 anniversary of the Wonders
1. Chapter 1

**A week after Harry Potter and Grand Theft Auto V **

At the burrow Harry was listening to the radio until the radio said it was 8 years ago since the Wonders first record be on the radio.

**You,**

**Doin' that thing you do, **

**Breaking my heart into a million pieces,**

**Like you always do **

**And you,**

**Don't mean to be cruel,**

**You never even knew about the heartache,**

**I've been going through **

**Well I try and try to forget you girl,**

**But it's just so hard to do,**

**Every time you do that thing you do **

**I,**

**Know all the games you play,**

**And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that,**

**You'll be mine someday **

**'Cause we,**

**Could be happy can't you see,**

**If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,**

**And keep you here with me **

**'Cause I try and try to forget you girl,**

**But it's just so hard to do,**

**Every time you do that thing you do**

**I don't ask a lot girl,**

**But I know one thing's for sure, **

**It's the love I haven't got girl,**

**And I just can't take it anymore **

**'Cause we,**

**Could be happy can't you see,**

**If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,**

**And keep you here with me **

**Cause it hurts me so just to see you go,**

**Around with someone new,**

**And if I know you you're doin' that thing,**

**Every day just doin' that thing,**

**I can't take you doing that thing you do **

Then Harry said what the fuck goes to Ron's room and goes into his bag puts on his shades and said eight years ago I was a legend in Untied States. Then Ron said what the fuck are you wearing and Harry said I am wearing sun glasses.

The end of chapter 1


	2. Remember about Harry Potter Past

**In Ron's room **

Ron said Harry tell me what is going on Harry tell your best mate and Harry said I can't tell you but I can show you.

**In the living room **

Harry got his Wonders stuff out and shows Ron how Wonders or Oneders became what it was in 1990 then Harry show Ron a video at the Contest. Then Harry turns on the TV and puts the Video in the VCR and it said January 21, 1991 the Collage Contest.

You,

Doin' that thing you do,

Breaking my heart into a million pieces,

Like you always do

And you,

Don't mean to be cruel,

You never even knew about the heartache,

I've been going through

Well I try and try to forget you girl,

But it's just so hard to do,

Every time you do that thing you do

I,

Know all the games you play,

And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that,

You'll be mine someday

'Cause we,

Could be happy can't you see,

If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,

And keep you here with me

'Cause I try and try to forget you girl,

But it's just so hard to do,

Every time you do that thing you do

I don't ask a lot girl,

But I know one thing's for sure,

It's the love I haven't got girl,

And I just can't take it anymore

'Cause we,

Could be happy can't you see,

If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,

And keep you here with me

Cause it hurts me so just to see you go,

Around with someone new,

And if I know you you're doin' that thing,

Every day just doin' that thing,

I can't take you doing that thing you do

Then the Announcer I give you the winner the Oneders.

Then Ron said how did you broke up with the band then Harry shows his Hogwarts letter from 1991 and said this is the reason and Ron said the reason you left the Wonders is because of your Hogwarts letter and said what was your last Concert. Then Harry said I tell you later.


	3. Chapter 3

After Harry showed Ron a video about his first time with the band then Ron said what made Harry quit the Wonders and Harry show his Hogwarts letter then shows a video that said Final Concert.

July 31, 1990

**You,**

**Doin' that thing you do, **

**Breaking my heart into a million pieces,**

**Like you always do **

**And you,**

**Don't mean to be cruel,**

**You never even knew about the heartache,**

**I've been going through **

**Well I try and try to forget you girl,**

**But it's just so hard to do,**

**Every time you do that thing you do **

**I,**

**Know all the games you play,**

**And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that,**

**You'll be mine someday **

**'Cause we,**

**Could be happy can't you see,**

**If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,**

**And keep you here with me **

**'Cause I try and try to forget you girl,**

**But it's just so hard to do,**

**Every time you do that thing you do**

**I don't ask a lot girl,**

**But I know one thing's for sure, **

**It's the love I haven't got girl,**

**And I just can't take it anymore **

**'Cause we,**

**Could be happy can't you see,**

**If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,**

**And keep you here with me **

**Cause it hurts me so just to see you go,**

**Around with someone new,**

**And if I know you you're doin' that thing,**

**Every day just doin' that thing,**

**I can't take you doing that thing you do**

Then Harry said the next songs I have sing with the Bass player because I was leaving for Hogwarts the bass player joins Army.

**We're leaving together**

**But still it's farewell **

**And maybe we'll come back, **

**To earth, who can tell? **

**I guess there is no one to blame**

**We're leaving ground (leaving ground)**

**Will things ever be the same again?**

**It's the final countdown.**

**The final countdown.**

**Oh, We're heading for Venus (Venus)**

**And still we stand tall **

**Cause maybe they've seen us**

**And welcome us all, yeah**

**With so many light years to go**

**And things to be found (to be found) **

**I'm sure that we'll all miss her so**

**It's the final countdown.**

**The final countdown.**

**The final countdown (final countdown).**

**Oh...oh**

**The final countdown.**

**Oh...oh**

**It's the final countdown.**

**The final countdown.**

**The final countdown. (final countdown)**

**It's the final countdown**

**We're leaving together**

**The final countdown **

**We'll all miss her so**

**It's the final countdown (final countdown)**

**Oh, it's the final countdown.**

Then Ron said nice singing Harry and Harry said thanks Ron and Mrs. Weasley said are you going to 7 anniversaries of Hogwarts and Harry said No! I am going to Untied States.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Burrow **

Harry was packing for his trip to Untied States then Hermione said I going to miss you Harry and gives him a goodbye kiss and Ron feels mad and Harry gets in the cab and sees Hermione waving goodbye.

Two worlds collide

Rival nations

It's a primitive clash

Venting years of frustrations

Bravely we hope

Against all hope

There is so much at stake

Seems our freedom's up against the ropes

Does the crowd understand?

Is it east versus west

Or man against man?

Can any nation stand alone?

In the burning heart just about to burst

There's a quest for answers an unquenchable thirst

In the darkest night rising like a spire

In the burning heart the unmistakable fire, in the burning heart

In the warriors code

There's no surrender

Though his body says, "Stop"

His spirit cries, "Never"

Deep in our soul

A quiet ember

Knows it's you against you

It's the paradox that drives us on

It's a battle of wills

In the heat of attack

It's the passion that kills

The victory is your's alone

In the burning heart just about to burst

There's a quest for answers an unquenchable thirst

In the darkest night rising like a spire

In the burning heart the unmistakable fire

In the burning heart just about to burst

There's a quest for answers an unquenchable thirst

In the darkest night rising like a spire

In the burning heart the unmistakable fire

In the burning heart just about to burst

There's a quest for answers an unquenchable thirst

In the darkest night rising like a spire

In the burning heart the unmistakable fire

In the burning heart

Harry gets to the hotel and sleeps and rans into Lenny and Harry said Lenny and Lenny Harry Potter is that you and Harry said yes! Then Faye came out of her room hugs Harry and Lenny then the Bass Player said where is Jimmy and Jimmy said I am right here then there are the Wonders and Harry puts on his shades and said where were you Harry and Harry said I was at school.

Then Wonders went to the Play Tone company then Billions of Girls were shouting Wonders.

Then Lenny said hey Harry how got here again and Harry said I brought you here i am spartacus.

You,

Doin' that thing you do,

Breaking my heart into a million pieces,

Like you always do

And you,

Don't mean to be cruel,

You never even knew about the heartache,

I've been going through

Well I try and try to forget you girl,

But it's just so hard to do,

Every time you do that thing you do

I,

Know all the games you play,

And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that,

You'll be mine someday

'Cause we,

Could be happy can't you see,

If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,

And keep you here with me

'Cause I try and try to forget you girl,

But it's just so hard to do,

Every time you do that thing you do

I don't ask a lot girl,

But I know one thing's for sure,

It's the love I haven't got girl,

And I just can't take it anymore

'Cause we,

Could be happy can't you see,

If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,

And keep you here with me

Cause it hurts me so just to see you go,

Around with someone new,

And if I know you you're doin' that thing,

Every day just doin' that thing,

I can't take you doing that thing you do

Then Harry said let's do another one and I sing the next grabs out a red guitar and said this is odie but my pairnets never heard of this

Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans,

Way back up in the woods among the evergreens

There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood,

Where lived a country boy named of Johnny B. Goode

Who never ever learned to read or write so well,

But he could play the guitar like ringing a bell.

[Chorus:]

Go Go

Go Johnny Go

Go Go

Johnny B. Goode

He use to carry his guitar in a gunny sack

Or sit beneath the trees by the railroad track.

Oh, the engineers used to see him sitting in the shade,

Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made.

The People passing by, they would stop and say

Oh my that little country boy could play

[Chorus]

His mother told him someday you will be a man,

And you would be the leader of a big old band.

Many people coming from miles around

To hear you play your music when the sun go down

Maybe someday your name will be in lights

Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight.

the End


End file.
